usuariosfanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Vídeo-Games
Duplo Mal cria outro Sr. Fantástico. Enquanto isso, Homem-Formiga; Vespa e Pantera Negra estão procurando algo desafiador enquanto nem imaginam que Os Vingadores se re-uniram (eles não estão ainda, leia os episódios atentamente). Pantera Negra quer algo que requeira recursos para vencer o desafio. Vespa algo que tenha que desbloquear pra ter algo para cada ocasião, e Homem-Formiga, algo que cada um tenha uma característica única para usar. Parece até um jogo, não? Enquanto isso, o original Sr. Fantástico e Homem de Ferro estão criando um jogo com o Game Maker mais atual de todos os tempos de todos os mundos te todas galáxias de todos universos de todos... E vai ser o jogo mais legal de todos os tempos de todos os mundos te todas galáxias de todos universos de todos os tempos! O androide (do Fantástico) pega os dois de surpresa e com uma arma denominada "CreateGameTeletransportator 2.0 (Two point zero)". O androide gritou: "It's time! It is now! You will never escape this trap! Hahaha! That's it! I wanna see you dance, and his friends? They also go with you, do not worry!" E o Homem de Ferro disse: "Este cara fala inglês! Ele diz que está na hora, que é agora. Que nós nunca conseguiremos escapar desta armadilha, que quer ver a gente dançar. E nossos amigos?? Eles também vem com a gente!" Então o androide fala: "Deje de hablar portugués! Esto es ridículo! Habla ganador pro español! Eso no les hará escapar de la emboscada, pero le ayudará en mi diversión. En cualquier idioma, va a ser mi entedimento." E Stark diz: "Quase dá pra entender, mas ele disse isto:Pare de falar português! Isso é rídiculo! Fale espanhol pro vencedor! Isso não vai fazê-los escapar da emboscada, mas vai ajudar em minha diversão. Em qualquer língua, vai ser de meu entedimento. Com certeza o ganhador deve ser ele." O processo de entrada para o PC com a arma estava de 24 por cento. E ele continua: "Asinum! Demens! Haec verba faciam Lusitanos reperitur linguae!" O Homem de Ferro avisa: "Eu não vou traduzir. Ele falou comigo, e eu não gostei." Agora estava em 32 por cento. Agora o androide exagera: "וי! עס וועט ניט זאָגן אַז צו זיין פרייַנד וואָס איך געזאגט? כל גרויס! אבער איך צווייפל טרעפן די כייפּ." E Ferro grita: "Ele falou em yiddish e ainda me desafiou! Então concluem-se 59%. Então ferro diz: "Telespectadores, leitores e querido público, não traduzam este texto, vai sair errado... Ele perguntou se eu não vou dizer ao Reed o que ele disse. Tudo beleza. Duvida que eu consiga traduzir." E o androide: "100 por cento? Tchau! Oh, que peninha... Já foi..." Então androide vai atrás de outros heróis. E joga Mulher-Hulk e depois Capitão América. E esá carregando o Homem Aranha. thumb|left|400pxEntão Homem de Ferro escolhe ele mesmo, e os outros heróis ficam imóveis, sem poder fazer um movimento, igualmente ao alienígena Alien X da série Ben 10: Força Alienígena. Então, Homem de Ferro encontra um ícone de Harpia. Ele toca e imediatamente debloqueia a Harpia. Harpia entra no cenário e Homem de Ferro fica imóvel com os outros heróis, só observando. Harpia desbloqueia Homem Aranha que desbloqueia Viúva Negra que desbloqueia Vampira que desbloqueia o Clone (Ver O Quarteto Vem Pra Ficar, antepenúltima e penútima linha), filho de Susan. Clone se clona, e termina a fase em 46,7 segundos. Assim, na última fase, é multi-jogador, ou se o jogador quiser, escolhe um herói e os outros são controlados pelo computador. Mas cada herói se controla, como se fosse multi-jogador. Só que como o androide não é burro, ou um "demen" (latim), ele não coloca Hulk, que é necessário para a última fase (não houve prêmio, seria desbloqueio dele). Mas então o Interferência usa seus poderes e salva o dia. Categoria:Episódios de OVAA Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episodios Categoria:Criações de João Helamã